Dua Humas dan Kisahnya
by synstropezia
Summary: IFA 2016 sudah dimulai. Kali ini, Natsu Dragneel mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai humas resmi, dengan tujuan di notice senpai tercinta! Akankah ia berhasil?


**Dua Humas dan Kisahnya**

 **Summary : IFA 2016 sudah dimulai. Kali ini, Natsu Dragneel mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai humas resmi, dengan tujuan di** _ **notice senpai**_ **tercinta! Akankah ia berhasil?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Natsu. D, Lucy. H**

 **Genre : Romance.**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, dll.**

* * *

#1 : Sebuah Alasan

Hujan mengguyur deras di luar sana. Pernak-pernik langit, yakni bulan dan bintang tengah menyembunyikan diri. Hanya awan hitam sejauh mata memandang. Menyapu bersih sepasang _onyx_ yang memutar malas, sedang dilanda bosan tingkat akut. Pemuda itu meringkuk di kursi putar, menutup tubuh dengan selimut ditemani secangkir kopi susu, mencari kehangatan tanpa mengharapkan iming-iming pacar.

"Hah … bosan! Enaknya melakukan apa, ya?" Kini ia terfokus pada laptop, balik menatap jendela, begitu terus sampai mengambil keputusan. _Bermain facebook bukan masalah_ , pikirnya membuka layar.

Tombol _power_ ditekan sekali. Jemarinya mengetuk teratur, menunggu hingga proses _booting_ selesai barulah _background_ ikan koi tercetak. Internet disambung melalui kabel _hand phone_. Bersinyal _edge_ disebabkan jaringan telekomunikasi mengalami gangguan. Laman _facebook_ baru terlihat lima menit kemudian. Lincah ia memasukkan _e-mail_ serta _password_. Kembali santai meneguk kopi susu.

 _1 Permintaan Pertemanan. 1 Pesan. 8 Pemberitahuan_

"Palingan pesan dari _grup_."

 _Tim Scarlet_

 _ **Erza Scarlet  
Dokumen satu akan dibagikan besok. Persiapkan diri kalian, oke?**_

 _ **Gray Fullbuster  
Aye-aye captain! **_

Benar saja. Pemberitahuan pun sekadar _like_ status, komentar atau ulang tahun seseorang, dan dia tak berniat mengucapkan maupun mendoakan. Dalam hati pemuda bernama Natsu Dragneel itu menebak, _pasti permintaan pertemanan dari sesama humas_. Sejak tiga hari lalu dirinya kebanjiran, mau kenal, tidak sekalipun pasti diterima. Toh bukan hal buruk, sekalian meramaikan _timeline_. Menemukan teman baru, bertukar cerita, apapun asal menyenangkan.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Seperempat kopi susunya diabaikan begitu saja. Menyambar _mouse_ cepat bak kucing kelaparan.

 _Anda dan Lucy Heartfilia telah berteman._

"Akhirnya…. Akhirnya kesempatanku telah tiba! Tunggulah, _senpai_ , kau akan me- _notice_ -ku cepat atau lambat!" Riang Natsu beranjak. Berlari menuruni tangga untuk menaruh gelas di lantai bawah.

Angin membuka iseng catatannya. Di mana pada halaman terakhir, satu lembar penuh tertulis oleh, 'Luce Heartfilia'. Nama yang menjadi sebuah alasan di balik pendaftaran humas.

* * *

#2 : Berkenalan

Sepanjang perjalanan ia bersiul. Sesekali membuka ponsel, menutup, mengulang siklus serupa hingga tiba di rumah. Natsu tahu dari awal, Lucy pasti mendaftarkan diri, dengan bukti namanya tertera di gelombang satu, paling awal pula. Maka dia memulai rencana tersebut. Sengaja membuat perkenalan mereka nampak alami, tidak berkesan dibuat-buat atau memaksa.

Tiga tahun menjadi penggemar rahasia. Ini pertama kali Natsu mengajaknya mengobrol.

 _ **Dragion  
Salam kenal, Luce-san.**_

"Arghh … kenapa aku menulis 'Luce' bukan 'Lucy'?" Rambutnya diacak frustasi. Natsu merasa gagal di awal. Mendapat respon buruk bukanlah perkara aneh.

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia  
Ah, salam kenal juga. Semangat ya! Mari meriahkan IFA bersama ^_^**_

 _ **Dragion  
Uhm! Senpai juga semangat. **_

Kini ia berguling di ranjang. Sekarang panggilannya beda dari awal! Seribu kali sayang pesan _facebook_ tak dapat ditarik. Mau mengulang pun mustahil. Natsu hanya berharap dewi fortuna masih sayang.

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia  
Senpai? Memang umurmu berapa?**_

 _ **Dragion  
Lima belas tahun. Aku baru masuk SMA. Masih unyu~**_

"Begini seharusnya!" Sedikit narsis tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Natsu nyengir lebar membaca _chatting_ mereka. Cukup baik untuk permulaan. Tinggal sedikit mengobrol dan mereka akan akrab, dia yakin itu!

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia  
Hahaha … bisa saja. Omong-omong kau ingin dipanggil apa? Dragion? **_

_**Dragion  
Tidak masalah, asal jangan aneh-aneh. Apa boleh aku memanggilmu Luce-san?**_

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia  
Tentu! Aku suka panggilan itu. Hilangkan saja imbuhan -san, kesannya lebih akrab dan bersahabat. Kamu tidak keberatan, bukan? **_

Mana mungkin! Natsu bahagia diperbolehkan memanggil nama depannya, meski ya … dalam _chatting_ saja, tapi ini termasuk kemajuan, 'kan, 'kan, 'kan? Tersadar dari lamunan, ia tengah memikirkan kelanjutan topik mereka. Lebih baik basa-basi dulu atau apa? Entah berapa kali tombol _backspace_ ditekan. Menghapus satu kata, berganti kalimat kemudian paragraf. Skenario di benaknya mendadak buyar akibat melonjak senang.

 _ **Dragion  
Lucy-san menjadi humas sejak kapan? Aku baru mendaftar tahun ini.**_

 _ **Dragion  
Eh maksudku senpai!**_

 _ **Dragion  
Luce-san!**_

 _ **Dragion  
Luce!**_

Di saat-saat berbahagia ini, kenapa jarinya terpeleset berulang kali? Bahkan mengimbuhkan tanda seru di akhir panggilan, tiga pula! Natsu hendak banting kepala, terjun indah atau entahlah jika ponsel-nya tidak bergetar. Satu pesan masuk dari Lucy Heartfilia. Kesenangan si salam berubah menjadi kecemasan.

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia  
Aku tahu kamu suka panggilannya, tapi jangan berkali-kali diketik. Sudah dulu, ya. **_

Siapapun tolong panggilkan ambulan. Hatinya remuk.

* * *

#3 : Sosialisasi atau Menyatakan Cinta?

Dokumen satu telah dibagikan, yakni berisi nama-nama _author_ yang harus dikirim sosialisasi. Namun sejak kemarin siang, antusiasme Natsu padam entah kemana. Sepanjang istirahat menidurkan kepala, makan sedikit, berwajah suram, siapapun heran sekaligus penasaran. Gelagatnya mirip orang patah hati, tetapi wanita sakti mana, sampai berhasil membuat pemuda bodoh ini galau?

Pada langit-langit kelas pertanyaannya mengambang, apa Lucy membenci dia? Mungkin tanpa disadari menghapus pertemanan mereka?! Natsu jadi makin galau.

"Hoi _flamehead_! Aneh melihatmu seharian ini lemas. Sebentar lagi kita pulang, kok." Dengan santai ia menarik kursi. Duduk sambil melahap roti dan membuka aplikasi _microsoft excel_.

"Berisik. Jangan ganggu aku, es mesum!" Usir Natsu mengibaskan tangan, menyamakan pemuda di sampingnya dengan hewan jalanan.

"He…. _Badmood_ , toh. Setelah melihat ini kau pasti bersemangat!" Layar ponsel difokuskannya pada sepasang _onyx_. Malas-malasan Natsu melihat, membaca satu per satu nama yang tertera di SML.

 _BRAKK!_

"Sampai terkejut begitu. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir. Manfaatkan baik-baik!" Bahunya ditepuk pelan. Teman sebangku sekaligus rival abadinya, Gray Fullbuster lanjut menyantap roti. Sementara napas Natsu tinggal satu-dua.

Entah apa salahnya sehingga panitia mempermainkan dia, _penname_ Lucy Heartfilia tertera di sana, di nomor delapan belas! Dia bisa saja menuliskan, 'humas IFA' di keterangan. Namun benar kata Gray, ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir, mungkin juga sekali seumur hidup, mengingat mereka tidak saling mengenal di dunia nyata.

Sekalipun Lucy Heartfilia membencinya, dia bisa berpura-pura bodoh, menggunakan alasan 'sosialisasi'!

"Yosh! Akan kujadikan _senpai_ yang pertama!"

Tekadnya nampak bagus dan bulat di awal, tapi lama-kelamaan, lima menit, sepuluh, istirahat kedua berakhir, pelajaran ditutup doa, pulang sekolah, Natsu belum mengetik apa-apa. Kolom dibiarkan kosong sedangkan ia duduk mematung. Hari beranjak sore. Burung layang-layang terbang menghias langit oranye. Rata-rata murid sudah pulang. Tinggal dia dan anggota eskul basket yang tersisa.

"Sulit sekali menuliskannya! Kenapa tidak ketik ' _I love you_ ' saja? Masalahku selesai tanpa perlu mengikuti IFA." Seiring berkata-kata, jemarinya merangkai tiga kata itu di kolom PM. Padahal sesederhana ini.

"Kau tinggal menekannya Natsu. Perasaanmu pun tersampaikan, singkat, padat, jelas!"

"Aku memang tidak cocok dengan cara modus. Tapi bukankah ini alasanku menjadi humas IFA? Melakukan pendekatan yang baik dan perlahan sesuai kata buku?!"

"Sial! Aku harus bagaimana se-!"

 _SREK!_

 _BRAKK!_

"Menungguku, huh?"

"E-es mesum?! Jangan mengagetkanku. Ponselnya sampai jatuh, kalau rusak kau harus…."

 _DEG!_

 _ **Eternal Flame Dragon  
I love you**_ **.**

Tolong bunuh hayati di rawa-rawa.

* * *

#4 : Sosialisasi atau Menyatakan Cinta? (Part 2)

"Ponselnya jatuh dan pesan itu terkirim. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," keluh Natsu menidurkan kepala di meja. Menghela napas tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _hand phone_ , tengah menunggu pesan dari seseorang.

"Tinggal bilang, 'maaf salah kirim' dan selesai! Otakmu bermasalah, ya, karena jatuh cinta? Solusi sesederhana inipun tidak terpikirkan." Benar-benar…. Dia minta bantuan pada orang yang salah.

"Aku tahu. Namun pesannya tak kunjung dibaca."

"Kalau begitu … tunggu sebentar!" Sebilah pena diambil dari kantung celana. Lembar kertas dirobek dan ditulisi satu paragraf entah berisikan apa. Natsu iseng mencuri pandang, namun Gray lebih cepat melangkah keluar. Membawa pesannya yang dilipat empat.

"Misterius sekali. Kuharap dia tidak macam-macam."

Sudah cukup kesialan menimpanya, jangan sampai Gray menambah, setelah ia diabaikan _senpai_ tercinta. Belum sempat bertanya maupun basa-basi, anak itu datang dan bel langsung berbunyi. Pelajaran dilanjut tanpa masalah, kecuali dalam hati Natsu yang dipenuhi kecamuk pertanyaan.

Jatuh cinta memang merepotkan, ya.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Entah kenapa Gray meninggalkannya, menyuruh dia ke halaman belakang, kabur begitu saja tanpa menitipkan sepatah pesan. Natsu yang penurut hanya mengiyakan. Lekas pergi walau bertanya-tanya sendiri, _kira-kira siapa yang menungguku_? Lima menit kemudian, semua itu terjawab dengan keberadaan seorang wanita, berambut pirang, mengenakan sweter krem, tas bergantungan aneka Snoopy,

eh, ciri-ciri itu tampak familier.

" _Se-senpai_?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucy Heartfilia. Jantungnya nyaris meledak jika ia tidak segera menjawab.

"Menunggumu. Kau menaruh pesan di lokerku yang berbunyi, 'temui aku di halaman belakang'." _Ah, ternyata ini maksud Gray_ , antara senang dan mengutuk pilihan rivalnya, Natsu kehabisan kata-kata selain, ' _senpai_ '.

"L-lho, _senpai_ mengenalku?!"

"Kamu, 'kan, dikenal sebagai 'maniak _senpai_ ' di fanfiction. Jadi, apa maumu?" Tanya Lucy tidak sabar. Karamelnya menatap Natsu yang keringat dingin, sedang memutar otak guna mencari alasan.

"O-oh iya. A-aku mau sosialisasi tentang IFA!"

"Baiklah. Tolong jelaskan IFA itu apa."

"IFA merupakan singkatan dari Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, yakni ajang mendapatkan _sen_ -maksudku penghargaan bergengsi. Caranya mudah, cukup nominasikan cintaku pada _sen_ -maksudku karya favoritmu di bulan Oktober. Dengan begitu, aku akan me- _notice_ perasaan _sen_ -maksudku, panitia akan me- _notice_ fanfic yang selayaknya menang."

"Hehe …" Mundur selangkah, Lucy bingung dibuatnya, "Hehehe …" Dua langkah, Natsu makin berkeringat, "Hehehehe …" Langkah ketiga dan _whushh_! Ia kabur secepat maling tertangkap polisi.

Malu yang ditanggungnya amat berat. Namun sulit dipungkiri, Natsu merasa sangat puas.

* * *

#5 : Fanfic-ku Tentang Kamu

 _BRAKK!_

"Yosh! Sudah kuputuskan." Meja dipukul keras. Gray yang melamun kaget dibuatnya. Melepas _earphone_ dengan tatapan setengah heran, _kenapa dia_?

"Tidak perlu modus atau semacamnya. Akan kuungkapkan hari ini juga." Api imajiner menjilat-jilat dalam _onyx_ Natsu. Gray yang telat pikir hanya menggaruk kepala, dia malah semakin bingung.

"Mengungkapkan apa?"

"Hah … masa kau tidak mengerti? Sudah jelas perasaanku pada _senpai_. Memang apalagi?"

"Oi, oi. Ingat tujuan awalmu ikut IFA. Saat bulan Oktober kau mengikutsertakan karyamu. Kemudian menang dan di _notice_ Lucy- _senpai_."

"Mustahil bagiku untuk menang. Seharusnya _senpai_ yang mendapat penghargaan. Lebih baik aku mengikuti jejaknya, yaitu memeriahkan IFA dan memajukan fanfiksi Indonesia! Hidup merah putih!"

"Terserah kau saja. Lakukan sesukamu." Acuh benar si raven … Natsu menyambar ponsel dalam tas. Jemarinya tampak menari lincah di atas _keypad_.

 _ **Dragion  
Senpai. Tolong temui aku di halaman belakang, boleh? **_

_**Lucy Heartfilia  
Hmm … baiklah. Tapi untuk apa? Tidak lama, 'kan?**_

 _ **Dragion  
Ehehehe … rahasia :) Nanti juga senpai tahu**_ **.** _ **Sebentar kok, berikan aku lima menit**_ **!**

 _Semoga dirimu sukses melakukannya_! Batin Natsu menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia sudah berjanji, pasti menjadikan momen ini lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Toh, begitu yang benar untuk diperbuat.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Maka di sinilah ia berdiri. Dua menit lamanya menghadap Lucy. Berkeringat dingin tiada henti. Terkadang menggaruk dagu akibat malu. Padahal skenario itu sudah tersusun apik. Namun apalah daya, dia belum punya cukup kekuatan untuk melawan lupa, terlebih rasa gugup yang bersarang dan mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Ingat durasi, Dragion. Atau … aku pergi sekarang saja, ya?"

"Se-sebentar! Sebenarnya aku yang mengirim PM, 'I love you'. Maaf, itu murni kesalahan. Niatku hanya mengirim sosialisasi." Irama kata dan napasnya jauh dari teratur. _Kenapa sebegini sulit untuk bilang_?!

"Hm. Tidak apa-apa. Lalu? Kamu belum mengeluarkan kartu AS-nya."

"Ju-jujur, aku menyukai _senpai_ sejak SMP. Kau begitu hebat dan bersinar. Panutanku di fanfiction. Alasanku menjadi humas adalah untuk mendekatimu. Lalu … lalu menonimasikan karyaku sendiri, menang supaya di _notice_ olehmu."

"Selama ini aku selalu membuat fanfic tentangmu. Tapi sekarang, khusus hari ini, biar _senpai_ mengetahui sendiri perasaanku. Ma-maukah kau menerimanya?"

" _Kau sudah menang bahkan sebelum ikut nominasi._ Omong-omong itu uji coba yang bagus, berjuanglah dan dapatkan perasaan _senpai_ -mu!"

"E … eh…. _Senpai_ kenapa kau tidak peka?!" Lucy mengangkat tangannya singkat. Meninggalkan Natsu yang masih olahraga jantung. Sayang dia gagal, mungkin karma akibat jadi humas sekadar modus.

* * *

#6 : IFA Bukan Lomba!

Tema bulan ini adalah, 'IFA bukan lomba'. Sesuai yang dikatakan buku, 'cara PDKT', Natsu hendak menggunakan tips nomor 12, yakni, 'gomballah doi seromantis mungkin'. Dan kebetulan mereka bertemu di halaman belakang. Setelah ini, dia harus berterima kasih pada Gray atas pilihan tersebut.

"Katamu di _facebook_ baru mengikuti IFA tahun ini. Tapi tahu, 'kan, ajang tersebut bukan perlombaan menulis?"

"Uhm! IFA adalah ajang penghargaan dengan tujuan mencari fanfiksi terbaik. Tapi perlu dicatat, jangan terfokus pada kemenangan dan pamor saja, meski karyamu kurang di _notice_ , berapapun, siapapun pembacanya mereka adalah orang yang berharga."

"Jawaban yang bagus. Dan pertanyaanku, kenapa IFA bukan lomba?" Penuh nada menguji Lucy melontarkannya. Meski 'kemungkinan' yang dia tahu sebatas hipotesis saja.

"Kalau IFA lomba, pasti banyak yang memperbutkan kategori, ' _best collaboration'_. Meski begitu, aku pasti memenangkannya dan menjadi partner terbaik bagi _senpai_ untuk bekerja sama membangun cinta kita."

" _Boleh juga gombalannya_." Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Natsu. Bahkan setelah menggombal, anak itu masih memasang wajah polos.

Ketahuilah, Lucy memalingkan wajahnya bukan karena sebal, melainkan tersipu malu digombal adik kelas tersayang.

* * *

 _Kategori, 'best ideas' ada untuk mencari author dengan ide-ide terbaiknya._

 _Maka, akan kuciptakan berbagai ide supaya lebih kreatif dalam mencintaimu. Namun cukup dengan 'kesederhanaan', diriku telah memenangkan dirimu yang tersentuh olehnya._

 _Kategori, 'best diction' ada untuk mencari author dengan kata-kata terbaiknya._

 _Cukup dengan 'diksi' dari hatiku, berapa kalipun, sejauh apapun, aku pasti menemukanmu lagi, lagi dan lagi._

 _Kategori, 'best summary' ada untuk mencari author dengan ikhtisar terbaiknya._

 _Maka, akan kuciptakan sinopsis mengenai kisah kita, seringkas dan sesederhana mungkin dengan bumbu, 'cinta'. Memenangkannya supaya semua tahu, diriku maupun dirimu saling mencintai._

 _Kategori, 'best newcomer', ada untuk mencari pendatang baru terbaik._

 _Mungkin banyak yang 'lebih' dari mereka, sedangkan diriku begitu kekurangan. Namun akan kubuktikan, meski aku baru dalam mencintai, hatiku telah mengenal 'cinta' lebih dari 'suka'. Bahwa kata-kata yang kutuangkan dalam kertas putih tentangmu amatlah tulus._

 _Kategori, 'best reviewer', ada untuk mencari komentator terbaik._

 _Memang mustahil bagiku memenangkannya. Aku tidak dapat memberikan kritik atau saran, tapi setidaknya … diriku bisa menuliskan kata-kata yang tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam. Lagi pula, kita ini bukan 'pembaca-penulis', melainkan 'aku-kamu'._

* * *

Tamat.

A/N : Yak berakhir dengan gaje-nya, awkwkw. Sekedar ikut memeriahkan aja. Kebetulan juga aku jadi humas tahun ini. Semuanya mari majukan fanfiksi Indonesia~ Terima kasih dan mohon review-nya. Meski bukan reviewer terbaik, setidaknya kalian tulus menulis komentar dari lubuk hati terdalam.


End file.
